Malignant gliomas, the most common form, of central nervous system (CNS) cancers, is currently considered essentially incurable. Among the various malignant gliomas, anaplastic astrocytomas (Grade III) and glioblastoma multiforme (GBM; Grade IV) have an especially poor prognosis due to their aggressive growth and resistance to currently available therapies. The present standard of care for malignant gliomas consists of surgery, ionizing radiation, and chemotherapy. Despite recent advances in medicine, the past 50 years have not seen any significant, improvement in prognosis for malignant gliomas. Wen et al. Malignant gliomas in adults. New England J Med. 359: 492-507, 2008. Stupp et al. Radiotherapy plus concomitant and adjuvant temozolomide for glioblastoma. New England J Med. 352: 987-996, 2005.
The poor response of tumors, including malignant gliomas, to various types of chemotherapeutic agents are often due to intrinsic drug resistance. Additionally, acquired resistance of initially well-responding tumors and unwanted side effects are other problems that frequently thwart, long-term treatment using chemotherapeutic agents. Hence, various analogues of chemotherapeutic agents have been prepared in an effort to overcome these problems. The analogues include novel therapeutic agents which are hybrid molecules of at least two existing therapeutic agents. For example, cisplatin has been conjugated with Pt-(II) complexes with cytotoxic codings, or conjugated with bioactive shuttle components such as porphyrins, bile acids, hormones, or modulators that expedite the transmembrane transport or the drug accumulation within the cell. (6-Aminomethylnicotinate) dichloridoplatinum(II) complexes esterified with terpene alcohols were tested on a panel of human tumor cell lines. The terpenyl moieties in these complexes appeared to fulfill a transmembrane shuttle function and increased the rate and extent of the uptake of these conjugates into various tumor cell lines. Schobert et al. Monoterpenes as Drug Shuttles: Cytotoxic (6-minomethylnicotinate) dichloridoplatinum(II) Complexes with Potential To Overcome Cisplatin Resistance. J. Med. Chem. 2007, 50, 1288-1293.
Perillyl alcohol (POH), a naturally occurring monoterpene, has been suggested to be an effective agent against a variety of cancers, including CHS cancer, breast cancer, pancreatic cancer, lung cancer, melanomas and colon cancer. Gould, M. Cancer chemoprevention and therapy by monoterpenes. Environ Health. Perspect. 1997 June; 105 (Suppl 4): 977-979. Hybrid molecules containing both perillyl alcohol and retinoids were prepared to increase apoptosis-inducing activity. Das et al. Design and synthesis of potential new apoptosis agents: hybrid compounds containing perillyl alcohol and new constrained retinoids. Tetrahedron Letters 2010, 51, 1462-1466.
There is still a need to prepare perillyl alcohol derivatives including perillyl alcohol conjugated with other therapeutic agents, and use this material in the treatment of cancers such as malignant gliomas, as well as other brain disorders such as Parkinson's and Alzheimer's disease. Perillyl alcohol derivatives may be administered alone or in combination with other treatment methods including radiation, standard chemotherapy, and surgery. The administration can also be through various routes including intranasal, oral, oral-tracheal for pulmonary delivery, and transdermal.